Lucius and Narcissa - Good or in bad
by Mirarin
Summary: The story of Narcissa and Lucius. How Narcissa found that Lucius is a Death Eater? And what effects it had on their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

It began to dawn . Sun illuminate the dark roof of the majestic castle Malfoy Manor . The highest chamber of the bedroom door a little elf knocked on the door .

" My Lady , here is your morning tea . " Elf squeaked . Never would have dared to enter the bedroom of their masters if they did not know that his master Lucius Malfoy was already at work .

There was a sigh and a woman's voice spoke

" A good start , elf . "

Elf gently opened the door with a tray placed on a small table beside the bed cup of herbal tea , which his mistress saw every day .

Young woman lying in bed sighed again . Everyday the same routine. She gets up and Lucius is long gone . elf bring tea . Then leaves and she remains a large bedroom alone until they do not wear and not wash .

The whole day will roam around the castle and the garden until dusk attacks . On the night elf im at right candlelit dinner . And she would sit at the table until Lucius returns . Quietly evening rising to one another should not ask what day .

At night they lie down in their soft beds and fell asleep in a common embrace . which is probably the only nice thing of the day.

Narcissa gently chlipkala tea and wondering . What was His love ? what was it? Lucius did it all the time , I went for it , did not want to be by his side and hardly at her not smiling . Their relationship was so cold . Sometimes it has had enough . Every morning, said she divorced him and starts again . She's beautiful , rich and bred . We could have found someone who will keep to her more respect .

But every night when you lie down on her husband in bed forgot about it . In the bottom of my heart because she knew she would not leave him . As soon as they see your love for your sadness and loneliness forget . It was just one eternal circle .

But definitely talk to him .

Today he does . Today Lucius tells him that he can not continue to live . Ved she did not even know where it is when the middle of the night wake up . Has already happened several times . Wake up and waiting for her husband's warm hands but instead finds an empty bed .

Where to go ? Has perhaps other women ? Cheating on her? But why ? Because he has not yet heir ? They have been together since 1977. They were married for two years and still had no children . She wants her husband to have a child from another ?

Where was their love for each other ? Why its so long did not say that he loves her ?

Today he finds out .

Lucius came as usual for dinner . Elf threw his cloak and gone to the kitchen .

He sat down at the table and looked into her blue eyes . Milo smiled at her .

" How was your day , Narcissa ? "

" Good , I was wandering around the garden and was visiting Bella . "

Dinner proceeded in silence up when ...

" Lucius we need to talk . " She sighed .

" Sure Ciss and about what? "

"I think our relationship has long been not what they used to be and ... and ... I know that it is wrong to run from problems but I already know the way forward ... We should get a divorce ... " dopovedala difficult .

The color drained from his face and swallowed heavily . Long time nobody said anything .

Suddenly, suddenly stood up. Plates almost nadleteli the table .

" How can you say ! After all, what is between us want to leave us now ? ! After we had together want everything to go head ? ! " Lucius rarely mastered but now I had no reason to keep the nerves at bay . His eyes were red and his nostrils widened .

" Lucius , please ... " Narcissa raised her hand to rebuked him but it did not work .

" You do not know maybe how much I love you ? ! You do not understand how much I need ? ! "

Now screamed and Narcissa .

"If he loved me , so I cheated on other women ! "

shouted venomously .

Lucius was as stunned . Even understand what you're saying .

" What ... what ... How do you mean ? What are you talking about? " He shouted .

" You know very well what is mentioned here . Do you think a woman feels when her husband is unfaithful ? "

" You think so ? " And the last one color , what Lucius had on his face disappeared .

" What would you , do you think, if you woke up in the night and I was gone ?" Screamed .

Lucius was the only open mouth did not know what to say .

Narcissa breathed heavily and trembled . She turned to leave but suddenly it 's elbow zdrapila hand .

" Do not turn back on me ! You can not leave me ! " Yelled Lucius .

" I left you had a long time ago ! " The last time she cried Narcissa from the miestnila .

" Goodbye Lucius . "

The last thing she heard was:

" Cissy ! No, no wait ! "


	2. Chapter 2

Narcissa had in your head any particular place where you wanted to go . wanted to just go away . The last cry of her husband almost forced her to remain in Malfoy Manor, but it was too late . She 's really done . She left her home. Lucius left . After a few tense minutes, she opened her eyes . She was sort of a strange place , full of benches , trees and fountains that sing but as it was accustomed . It terrified her . Where was it ? The hand held wand convulsively . She did not know where he is, had no money and really was beginning to worry . She could not go for his sister . Bellatrix was also a Death Eater , and he would not tell Lucius . She could not even go for his mother . She knew what would her mother did . Drove her to the threshold of the door and it would be screaming that destroyed the honor of his family . Began her usurping despair . And then out of nowhere.

" Good evening beautiful lady , you would not need a ride ? " Came after her .

Quickly turned around and pulled out his wand . Suddenly she realized that for her the whole time was the Knight Bus and the one who spoke to her was a guide . He quickly raised his hands and face appeared to him terrified expression.

" Madam , do not worry you will not be harmed . we just saw you standing here and we thought that there waiting for the bus ... But if you do not want ... " he finished quickly and jumps back .

Narcissa quickly stopped him .

" No, I'm not here I'm waiting for the bus . I just lured . "She said she stepped on the stairs .

Guide whistled at her and willingly gave her his hand and she glared at him quickly . He quickly withdrew some still had it in mind as he pointed her wand .

" So, why such a beautiful woman as a flower of rose , stood alone in the midst of Hyde Park ? "  
asked slimy and smiled at her .

Narcissa knew what Lucius would do if he knew her flirting guide . Immediately would yell at him as it allows him and put it in the teeth . Yes , Lucius always jealous of every guy who spoke with her . Always to behave very sensitively if they were her and other men . In this memory she felt as if her heart went knife .

" It really is not your thing ! And now Take me to Diagon Alley otherwise you turn pointed his wand . "She said coldly .

"Well , well I just thought such a nice , sweet flower like you should not ... " he began but -

" Norwin ! turning around skirts women in your free time . And now make ! " Thundered at him chauffeur .

" Oh, good , good ! " He said, and again he turned to me . " If you change your mind you know where to find me . "

" In my nightmares . " And glared coldly at him .

Norwin just shrugged and went back to the door . Narcissa on the bed and covered her face hands . Maybe he could go to the Leaky Cauldron . If you would say that I am from the family . Black would like there and threw roses at his feet. But it would certainly Lucius and she quickly learned - From her thoughts distracted drivers voice.

"What you thought of it again tempt some lady here . What you see is definitely rich and of good family. It would not fit in with you . Find you some in their own lanes and give her peace . "  
In spirit she was grateful to the driver . did not intend all the way from one to drive away some slimy servant . Spend the stops . one . Two . six . And at the end.

" Diagon Alley ," it was her signal . Gracefully stepped out of buses oblivious to it as it Norwin 's eyes widened .

She went straight to the Leaky Cauldron . Gold can also choose morning .  
Gracefully came to the front desk and rang the doorbell . After a few seconds there was the head of Tom . immediately recognized her .

" Oh , La - lady Malfoy ! I would not expect you here . Want a room? Room number 15 is free if you want so you can go there now . And it c- comes as your hu - husband ? " Asked stuttering .

"It 's what I'm here alone . " She replied , trying to keep a firm voice.

Startled, he looked at her but said nothing . handed her the keys bowed down and watched as leaving .  
Narcissa walked up the stairs to the bedrooms 15th It was a nice room . It was painted orange with beautiful images of flying birds and butterflies . hug rolling over in bed and finally sighed . It was a safe place but was alone . Lost her husband and the whole family . became an outcast . has nowhere to go . From her eyes tears streamed down waterfalls . Was lost completely alone . pressed against a pillow on his face and began to desperately fluctuate . Finally fell asleep sleep disturbed curled up .


End file.
